One for the King, My Friend
by Darth Yak
Summary: POV fic- Summery~ Legolas gladly makes a sacrifice for Aragorn... (Errors that have been brought to my attention have been fixed)


Summery~ Legolas gladly makes a sacrifice for Aragorn...  
  
Author's Note~ This is a little something that I wrote for a school project-  
  
"Instructions- Write a paragraph about something or someone that you admire. Then, rewrite the paragraph from the point of view of someone who detests your subject."  
  
As you can see, I went above and beyond what was needed. I got hit with inspiration so I decided to go along with it. I might post the Orc's point of view as the next chapter... I don't know. Tell me what you think. ;)  
  
Oh, BTW, I'm not sure what time period this might be set in the story. I haven't read all the books yet. I'm guessing it could have happened sometime during The Two Towers. If this kinda goes with a scene from the book then just imagine that it happens at that time...  
  
Plus, (man this is one HELL of an A/N, sorry) this is an AU. I don't think that Legolas really... Umm, well you'll find out when you read this. :P  
  
Disclaimer~ I own NOTHING. They are NOT MINE. I don't get ANY MONEY from this. DON'T SUE ME. Thank you. *bows deeply*  
  
And finally, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
One for the King, My Friend-  
  
A brave, daring man he is! My eyes follow his moves with growing wonder. Another Orc lay slain at his feet! He is attacked from behind, but he twists he body and swings his blade in a deadly arc, decapitating the fowl beast. He moves in a deadly ballet. Arms, legs, swords moving with deadly precision and grace, cutting down one fowl creature after another. His moves looking wild and uncalculated at times, though each one carefully planned and executed.  
  
The battle is nearing the end. Victory is at hand! An arrow is released, flying towards the brave warrior! He continues his battle with the Orcs, not noticing the arrow swiftly flying at his chest. I am the only one who notices! I am the only one who can act! I am the only one!  
  
I leap forward into the oncoming arrow's path. My vision blurs as the arrow penetrates my chest. In the sea of color that has become my vision I see a look of horror fall over his rugged features before he fights with renewed vigour. The rest of the Orcs are quickly disposed of, last of all being the one that shot the arrow I had intercepted.  
  
I hear his footsteps as he rushes to my side. I try to look into his eyes as I feel my head being lifted into his arms, but my vision has become a black wall full of useless holes of filtered light.  
  
"Legolas!" His voice is choked with worry and oddly distant as he calls my name.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" His voice comes louder, more insistent, accompanied by a sob.  
  
"Aragorn..." My voice is tired, weak, and even more distant. My life is draining I realize. I can no longer feel my body.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. What a sacrifice you have made!" Another sob. A wetness falls upon my cheek. His whispered voice comes to me faintly, "One which I do not deserve."  
  
With strength I do not posses I grab on to the sobbing man, whom I cannot see. I shake him slightly to punctuate my every word.  
  
"You are heir to the throne of Gondor! You are a brave, courageous leader! Most of all..." I gasp at this point, finding it hard to breathe, much less talk sense into this stubborn man, "You are my friend... And I find you to be... More than worthy of my loyalty... My life."  
  
Another sob escapes him. He cradles me in a comforting manner.  
  
"I know not what to do," he confesses in a shameful whisper.  
  
A small smile crosses my lips as I breathlessly whisper to him, "You will ride on... You will battle the evil that has enslaved Middle Earth... And you will lead your people to victory..."  
  
I need not my eyes to see that a small smile has lightened his features. My head lulls back as I feel the last of my strength leave my body. Consciousness of my body is being replaced with a different kind of consciousness. Something broader, more consuming.  
  
As I slip away from life I listen to the sorrowful whisper of the King of Gondor... My friend.  
  
"Be at peace, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Son of Thranduil... My friend."  
  
The End 


End file.
